


Eyepatch

by Paris_Soda



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Ghouls, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_Soda/pseuds/Paris_Soda
Summary: If she had really known, No, if YOU had really known what was to happen as soon as you entered his world would you still?Because love isn't something you will be basking in every night.So be careful, of he who covers his eye.ΞＹΣＰΛＴＣＨ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone<3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone%26lt%3B3).



_W_ as  _this really it?_

 

 

_Was this how I die?_

 

 

_Mom_

 

 

 

_Dad_

 

 

"I love you"

 

 

 

"ᴳᵒᵒᵈᵇʸᵉ"

 

 

Preview to a story I want to work on :3.

 

It is a Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic so I recommend watching the anime if explicit and/or mature content is okay with you. Though if you don't like blood or such sorts, I wouldn't recommend it.


	2. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is you, though not in your POV it is for you to place yourself in her place. Since the main protagonist name will remain untold, just put yourself in there, you are her.

Her hair flowed from the wind of the closing door, the crisp buns out of the oven making their way to the front, seeing Yoshimura there made her smile widen, he was a regular someone who would invite you to a cup of coffee every now and then, she smiled at him her eyes squinting in the process as she took off her apron to greet him at the cashier.

 

"Good Morning Mr. Yoshimura" she took the bread he gave to her to ring up, "Good Morning" his smile was warm as she gave him back the bread, "Oh no that's for you" he kept his unwavering smile as she looked surprised, "Oh I couldn't be able to take this for free, here let me pay you" she went through her wallet looking for some sort of cash only to find 200 yen. It wouldn't be enough to pay the amount of bread he had paid for pursuing her lips she turned to look at him. 

 

"I can't pay for it, so just keep it" she tried to smile but flinched when she sensed his disappointment, "You don't have to pay for it, but if you would like you could pay with a moment of your time" She looked up at him, nodding solemnly, "I guess I could, I wouldn't be able to live knowing I took without giving" she nodded happier now, taking the bread. "Where would I find you? Anteiku?" he nodded at this tipping his hat and walking out.

 

"Until then" he later then disappeared thru the door leaving you watching it carefully. She sighed before the bell rang, another customer walked in. She piped up, smiling at the person "Welcome."

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was after her shift now, she had the bag of bread Yoshimura bought her and a couple jars of Jam that were half full. Reaching Anteiku she opened it, the familiar chime of the bell announcing her entrance, there stood Kaya and Enji, smiling at them as I placed down the bread on the side of the door. "Ah Welcome back" Kaya greeted her, taking the bread from the door and placing them down. "Oh, Um Yoshimura told me to come here once I was off my shift." They smiled at her, "Right I'll go get him" Kaya started walking to the employees only door looking back at the girl and Enji before proceeding up the stairs. "It sure has been a long time since you visited" he placed down the cup he was cleaning smiling at her.

 

She walked towards one of the stools running the tip of her fingers along the edge, "It has" she looked towards the T.V which was still on, it showed the ghouls. She didn't know how to feel about them, she was just glad she hadn't run into any of them. She didn't know what she would do. Looking back out of her trance she saw Yoshimura there with Kaya.

 

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Miss over here" Kaya and Enji took this as there queue to leave as they headed towards the door. Yoshimura sat next to her or at least a stool away from her. She didn't mind piping up as she saw him, "So will you be making your famous coffee?' her eyes shone with curiosity as they glanced over to the roasted beans and back to Yoshimura. "No, not today. In fact, I'd like to teach you how to make coffee" she had known him since she was a child yet he never offered such an idea. "Oh, I'm not sure, I'll burn the water or do worse things," while she was freaking out Yoshimura just stared at her with a faltering smile. "Oh, I umm Sure" she gulped as he stood up offering his hand to her.

 

She leapt off as he led her behind the counter, "Now, do you know what the fundamentals of making good coffee are?" she looked around nodding or at least she hoped she knew, "Good coffee beans and the right timing, along with the roasting of the beans" she looked for his approval to which he nodded, "That is part of it, but also how you care for the beans, how you treat them. They aren't just ingredients, they are what makes one beautiful thing. Like everything that makes you," he said pointing at her chest where her heart laid. 

 

She froze, was that really what it took? She grabbed the kettle ready to see what he meant, the first try was horrendous, the second not better even time and practice didn't help her. But she was determined to get better.

 

After a while they gave up he made coffee they ate the bread and Jam and drank the coffee and she left. Stomach full she looked at the time, sighing in relief it was only 10:00 her mother would drop of Kotaro at 12:00, she had some time to dwindle daddle. Smiling she took a long way home, enjoying the sights of the night as she made her way. 

 

Ignorant of what was to come.

 


	3. Chapter 2

She opened the door clicking it locked as she walked deeper into the room. “Kotaro?” It was just to make sure he wasn’t there. Deducting that he hadn’t made it, she opened the fridge. Had the women fed him? Of course, she did, she would adore Kotaro. Sighing opened the medicine cabinet. His stomach was sure to hurt after all the foods she probably stuffed down his throat. Noticing that they didn’t have enough for even a spoonful she sighed. 

 

“Great” she muttered putting on a jacket and taking just enough money to buy a bottle. As she reached the door she stopped, she grabbed onto the doorknob. Only now did she realize, it was warm. Turning around a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened, struggling as the blonde women held her there. Suddenly the girl realized, biting the person's hand they yelped taking it back to their chest. “Kira” The girl whisper yelled at the nervous blonde.

 

 

“What was, why did you, what?” She went on rambling as the blonde gave her a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to barge in like this, but your apartment door was open and you weren’t here so I decided to just take care of it until you came in” she avoided her eyes but the girl knew she was telling the truth. “That doesn’t explain why you grabbed me like that” she accusingly pointed her finger at Kira. Kira blushed at this looking at the ground ashamed, “I thought you where an intruder and got scared” she muttered this under her breath making it so she couldn’t hear her.

 

“What did you say?’’ Her prideful friend screamed her words louder. “I WAS SCARED GOD DAMMIT” the girl gave her friend a pitiful smile, “Alright well I’m going for some medicine, wanna come?” Her friend surprised that she wasn’t pushing it any further nodded.

 

 

A tad bit after she got home, glancing at her watch it read in blinking numbers 12:04. She frowned they’re late. It would make sense that she would try to keep him longer, sighing she took our her phone. A simple pink flip phone, all the other colours were too dull. Puke green and manure brown. Dialling in her number it rang 3 times before someone picked up.

 

“Hello”

 

“Savannah it's past twelve” she was ticked off, though she wouldn’t let her annoyance leek into her tone. “There's no need to be so punctual, we’re heading there right now.”

 

“What street are you at?” Her voice came out rather rushed, interrupting the woman on the other side. “What why are you asking?” “Just answer the question,” the person on the other line let out an annoyed huff. “Were at 24th Avenue near the toy store,” noting down the street on her wrist she nodded her head glad she didn’t try to fight her. “Great drop him to the store clerk, they’re a friend of mine, they’ll take care of him until I get there” she grabbed her already put down coat and headed for the door.

 

 

“ARE YOU INSANE, LEAVE MY PRECIOUS BOY THERE, NEVER” she sighed at her ranting, “Look you should be glad you even have the smallest bit of custody over him, don’t make me write a report for you screaming like this” that shut her up. Of course, it would, no way in hell is she giving up her baby boy.

 

She headed out the door.

 

 

 

 

It was fairly quiet, only a few cars passing by here and there. She could see the store just a couple blocks away, but guess what else she saw. A black fancy car parked infant of there too, some cars would slow down while they passed it before speeding again.

 

Groaning she approached the store ignoring the black car and walking in. Kotaro runs straight for her, making a small ‘oof’ get out of here. The girl looked up to her friend, Kimi Nishino. “Kimi, thank you for taking care of Kotaro, I owe you one!” The girl waved as she began walking, only to be caught off by a black car. “I'll take him, you can walk behind us,” the women took Kotaro before she could say anything. “What,” finally realizing what happened she yelled at the car screaming for it to stop.

 

 

She just kidnapped him, searching her pockets she tried looking for her phone. Nothing. She must have left it at home. Looking up she finally realized where she was, an alley. Taking a shaky step back before the smell of putrid blood went into her senses. She almost puked, a passing car giving her some light to what was happening. A man eating a corpse snapped his head towards her direction. His eyes two glowing black embers with red pupils.

 

 

She sucked in a breath, ready to run before the man grabbed her with a slimy eel-like thing. And before she knew it she was lifted then slammed into the ground. Earning him cough from her aching body. “Please, don’t” the man didn’t smile only had one of those ‘I’m not listening’ looks as he approached her. She couldn’t move. Not only was the tentacle still wrapped around her, but her body was also numb with pain.

 

Then a flash of white hair appeared right in front of her.

 


End file.
